


take him home and rough him up (get my hands inside him, drive my body into his)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Consensual Violence, Dacryphilia, Dominance, M/M, Masochism, Porn With Plot, Pseudo-Hate Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sadism, Spanking, Submission, Translation into Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Баки под ним тих и неподвижен. В его глазах нет ни капли страха. Он никогда не боится. Стив передвигает руку так, чтобы ухватиться за его шею прямо под затылком, мягкие волосы и кожа собираются под его сильной хваткой. Баки громко сглатывает, и Стиву хочется хорошенько его встряхнуть.Стиву хочется заставить его кричать.– Когда тебе, блядь, стало недостаточно нас двоих, Барнс, а? Решил и остальных сюда приплести?Баки ухмыляется, беззаботно и широко, и, господи боже, Стиву не терпится пустить ему кровь.Или:Стив Роджерс и заколдованный круг
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	take him home and rough him up (get my hands inside him, drive my body into his)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take him home and rough him up (get my hands inside him, drive my body into his)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867936) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Неуправляемый, непредсказуемый  
В тебе темперамент вулкана Везувия  
Все говорят – ты гадкая фурия  
Но я от тебя на грани безумия  
  
(Сурганова и Оркестр – "Фурия")_

Волосы Баки такие шелковистые под пальцами, что подушечки пальцев даже как будто немного покалывает с непривычки. Мягкие, как и изгиб его полных розовых губ и длинные пушистые ресницы. Стив не знает, кто изобрел этого мальчишку и зачем насыпал ему столько нежной, беззащитной красоты – наверное, для пущего контраста с крепким, израненным в боях телом и впалыми, темными от щетины щеками. 

Иногда, когда эти губы окрашиваются кровью из оставленных острыми зубами ранок, а ресницы слипаются от слез, Стив испытывает ни с чем не сравнимую печаль. Но одновременно с тем есть в этом зрелище и что-то манящее и пьянящее. Настолько, что у Стива настоящая буря в груди поднимается, и он, не удержавшись, сжимает пальцы в кулак. Баки шипит и запрокидывает голову, пытаясь приспособиться к неумолимой хватке в волосах. Его адамово яблоко дергается каждый раз, когда он судорожно сглатывает. 

Стив тянет еще и еще, просто чтобы посмотреть, как Баки задыхается. Обе его руки, и живая, и металлическая, взмывают вверх, цепляются за запястье Стива, и только тогда Стив немного ослабляет хватку: несильно, но достаточно, чтобы Баки перестал хрипеть. О, что за прекрасные звуки он издает, когда ему становится нечем дышать, Стив начинает скучать по ним в ту самую секунду, как они обрываются, но оно того стоит. Теперь, когда он прямо так, за волосы, тащит Баки через всю комнату, тот матерится через зубы и спотыкается на каждом шагу. ДЖАРВИС наверняка наблюдает за ними через все видимые и невидимые камеры и датчики, щедро рассованные Старком по Башне, но едва ли он будет удивлен происходящим. Это далеко не первый раз, когда Стив приводит Баки на свой этаж. К тому же, если ДЖАРВИС решит на них донести, для начала остальным членам команды придется выбить армированную дверь в его апартаменты. 

Но ДЖАРВИС не донесет. 

Он умеет держать язык за зубами. Стив до сих пор думает, что искусственный интеллект Старка очень человечен во всем, кроме, разве что, физической формы.

Дверь в спальню Стив захлопывает ногой, ни на секунду не выпуская Баки, но тот в кои-то веки и не пытается отбиваться. Он кажется обманчиво покорным, когда Стив швыряет его на постель, и только отползает дальше к изголовью, устраиваясь на спине. Стив хмыкает себе под нос. Баки _уже_ выглядит как полный пиздец. Лицо все красное, волосы спутались. Они были убраны в аккуратный пучок, но Стив хорошенько их растрепал, и теперь они обрамляют лицо Баки неровными волнами, оттеняя лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Баки красивый. Он красив всегда, но теперь, окончательно растеряв остатки своего лоска, – особенно. Стив предпочитает видеть его именно таким: диким, на взводе, знакомым до последней черты. 

– У-упс? – насмешливо тянет Баки, и беспомощное восхищение Стива сносит волной слепой ярости. – Кажется, я и в самом деле задел тебя за живое?

Стив оказывается над Баки еще до того, как тот успеет перевести дух, отсмеявшись. Рука привычно ложится на покрытое светлой, такой маркой кожей горло. Это мышечная память, вроде езды на велосипеде. Они могут не видеться месяцами, но пальцы Стива вспомнят изгиб шеи Баки, едва к ней притронувшись. Мысль, конечно, странная, но она нравится Стиву.

Баки под ним тих и неподвижен. В его глазах нет ни капли страха. Он никогда не боится. Стив передвигает руку так, чтобы ухватиться за его шею прямо под затылком, мягкие волосы и кожа собираются под его сильной хваткой. Баки громко сглатывает, и Стиву хочется хорошенько его встряхнуть. 

Стиву хочется заставить его кричать. 

– Когда тебе, блядь, стало недостаточно нас двоих, Барнс, а? Решил и остальных сюда приплести? 

Баки ухмыляется, беззаботно и широко, и, господи боже, Стиву не терпится пустить ему кровь. 

– Ты хватил лишку, Кэп. Никто не догадывается о нас, даже Нат. Не моя вина, что тебя так просто вывести из себя. 

Стив недоверчиво фыркает. Выражение лица Баки громче слов говорит, что он прекрасно осознает, какую ересь нес, а теперь только и ждет, чтобы ему преподали хороший урок. Самый болезненный из возможных. И, черт, у Стива встает на это, как будто он блядская собака Павлова, а выкрутасы Баки – блядская лампочка. Он давно смирился с тем, как Баки ведет себя, когда они наедине, он даже смирился с реакциями собственного тела. Он знает, что на самом деле Баки не имеет в виду и половины того, о чем болтает в запале. Вторая половина обычно представляет из себя запутанный клубок из неприглядной, обернутой в сарказм правды и трехэтажного мата. Стив знает и это тоже, но... 

Он совершенно точно не был готов к тому, что Баки начнет выкидывать свои фокусы перед всей мстительской командой. Что улыбнется шало и как ни в чем не бывало присоединится к подначкам Тони и Наташи по поводу личной жизни Стива. Точнее, по поводу ее отсутствия. Стива до сих пор потряхивает. Потому что поддерживать шутливую, непоколебимую уверенность Тони в его девственности или отбиваться от очередной попытки Нат свести его с кем-нибудь из новых стажерок Марии это одно. И совсем другое, когда тебе приходится сидеть на жопе ровно, пока Баки Барнс праздно рассуждает о том, что "нет ничего плохого в сексуальной неопытности, Кэп". Как будто это не Стив распинал его под собой на кровати, на полу, в душе и даже у чертовых стен столько раз, что страшно вспомнить. 

Разумная его часть, совсем крохотная и тихая, как и всегда, когда дело касается Баки, шепчет, что ничего страшного не произошло. Все вдоволь посмеялись, и только Наташа заметила, как он напрягся. Но, скорее всего, даже она списала это на банальное раздражение после неудачной шутки. Ведь именно Наташа разогнала всех с общего этажа с пугающими скоростью и профессионализмом. Баки уходить не спешил, просто стоял там и улыбался своей загадочной кривой полуулыбкой, и Стив уже тогда знал, что так просто он это не оставит. 

А чему, как говорится, нас учит жизнь? А ничему она нас не учит.

Стив всегда может поставить Баки на место и свалить, всегда может отказаться играть в эти игры. Но он никогда не отказывается. Сегодняшний вечер не становится исключением. Стив не помнит, как его руки оказались на Баки, одна – в растрепанных шелковых волосах, другая – на груди, с зажатой в кулаке тканью домашней футболки, но вот они уже в койке, и Баки под Стивом усмехается так, будто видит все до единой глубокие уродливые трещины в его броне. 

– Не смей, – предупреждает Стив, старательно держа дистанцию между их лицами, только бы не наброситься на Баки, как дикий, оголодавший зверь. – Ты достаточно сегодня наговорил. 

– Или что? – Баки вызывающе вскидывает брови. – Ну, что, Капитан? Сделаешь мне больно? 

Он подпускает немного фальшивого страха под конец, буквы будто бы дрожат, срываясь с его языка, и это дает Стиву аккурат в член. Баки замечает его реакцию, он всегда все замечает, и его светло-голубые глаза вдруг расширяются и становятся влажными от набежавших слез. Губы размыкаются, нижняя чуть заметно дрожит, и, блядь, Стив хочет сожрать этого ублюдка живьем. Плевать, что это все лишь великолепно сыгранный спектакль. Баки слишком хорошо его знает. 

Стив всегда ему подыгрывает. 

Он встряхивает Баки, как непослушного щенка, крепче сжимая пальцы у него на шее. Баки прикусывает губу. А потом вдруг взбрыкивает всем телом, словно и впрямь хочет высвободиться, но Стив в мгновение ока прижимает его обратно к постели. Баки болезненно всхлипывает. Румянец стекает с его щек на шею, и Стив откуда-то знает, что, порви он дурацкую растянутую футболку с выцветшим принтом, под ней Баки тоже окажется весь розовый от смущения. Твердые соски на этом фоне будут казаться темными-темными, и как же здорово будет…

Ох, черт.

Это сводит Стива с ума каждый чертов раз, так что он не отказывает себе в удовольствии: мягкий хлопок расходится под его пальцами почти без сопротивления. Стив давно потерял счет испорченным футболкам и рубашкам Баки. Его досывороточное "я" пришло бы в ужас от такого расточительства, но оно было дитя великой депрессии. Дитя, не знавшее удовольствия любоваться Баки Барнсом, ощущать его дрожь и слышать испуганный скулеж в мгновения, когда, покорная чужим пальцам, одежда рвется в полудюйме от его беззащитной кожи. 

И у него еще хватает наглости спрашивать, сделают ли ему больно!

Всенепременно, хочет сказать Стив. Ты ведь этого и добиваешься. 

Он проглатывает эти слова, когда они уже готовы сорваться с его языка. Он о многом не говорит Баки. 

Выбравшись из постели, Стив притворяется, что не слышит тихий, обиженный всхлип позади. Баки почти сразу проглатывает непрошенный звук, и приподнимается на локтях, пристально наблюдая за Стивом. Он выглядит просто потрясно с голым торсом, прикрытым парой прилипших к влажной от пота коже лоскутов, оставшихся от футболки. Стив не задерживает взгляда, отводит спустя секунду, единственную, что он сам себе позволяет, но эта картинка, как и сотни других, будет жечь его память целую вечность – еще одна фотокарточка из их украденного у вселенной времени. Его эйдетическая память всегда была не только благословением, но и проклятием, и теперь, когда Баки прочно поселился в его мыслях, Стив понимает это как никогда остро.

– Перевернись, – приказывает он. Он ждет, что Баки будет артачиться, но тот подчиняется и, провокационно выгибаясь, поворачивается и встает на четвереньки. 

Стив хочет его. Выебать. Раскрыть пальцами и языком, а потом взять и драть до тех пор, пока Баки не начнет чувствовать член аж в горле. Пока не начнет задыхаться и умолять. 

Вместо этого Стив всего-навсего расправляется с его джинсами. Деним гораздо плотнее хлопка, но все равно расходится под его руками, как папиросная бумага. Баки стонет, настолько тихо, что Стив не услышал бы, если бы не его улучшенный слух. Этот звук говорит ему больше, чем смогли бы сказать любые слова. Стиву даже не надо видеть выпуклость у Баки в трусах. Вообще он редко бывает таким отзывчивым и послушным. Обычно каждый стон приходится вытаскивать из него укусами, тычками и щипками, и Стиву это нравится, но и в том, что происходит сейчас, есть своя прелесть. 

Стив медленно и очень осторожно спускает белье Баки на бедра, и от каждого прикосновения Баки вздрагивает. Стив не трогает его член, красивый и твердый, хотя ему и хочется. Очень. Вместо этого он кладет ладонь Баки на ягодицу, ненадолго сжимает и громко выдыхает, когда на бледной коже расцветает отпечаток его руки, и... Внезапно Стив понимает, к чему все идет. Идея рождается у него в подреберье ярким, горяченным сгустком неуемной энергии. 

Он снова забирается на кровать и устраивается между резведенных ног Баки. Было бы проще уложить его себе на колени, чтобы Баки было, за что цепляться, но это сильно облегчит ему жизнь. Стиву этого не хочется. Чего ему _хочется_ , так это чтобы Баки орал во все горло, раздробленный и едва осознающий себя и мир вокруг. 

– Можешь считать, если хочешь, – говорит Стив только потому, что ему хочется понаблюдать, как Баки оборачивается через плечо, озадаченно хмуря брови, – но остановлюсь я, только когда посчитаю нужным. 

Первый удар получается совсем несильным, дразнящим, это даже не удар толком, а так, дружеский шлепок, но он стоит того, чтобы увидеть, как в расширенных глазах Баки зарождается понимание происходящего. Его губы приоткрываются, складываясь в сладкую, округлую "о", а щеки из розовых становятся темно-малиновыми. Стиву нравится, насколько честным бывает тело Баки. Его кожа куда искренней его же языка.

Стив бьет еще раз, ровно по тому же месту, сильнее на этот раз, и шипит сквозь зубы, когда оно вспыхивает ярко-розовым пятном. Баки не издает ни звука, но Стиву не привыкать. 

Стив знает, как его сломать. 

После этого он не сдерживается – ну, то есть сдерживается, конечно, как сдерживается на спаррингах со всеми, кроме Тора и леди Сиф. Асгардцы, в отличие от людей, могут запросто выдержать его недюжинную силу. Как бы хорошо ни были подготовлены Баки и Наташа, им такое не по плечу. 

Ближе всего к потере контроля Стив оказывается как раз рядом Баки, в постели. Но ему хочется и нравится причинять боль и никогда – реальный вред. Так что его удары не ломают Баки костей, но оставляют на коже отметины, которые к утру почти наверняка станут из розовых и красных голубыми и лиловыми. Стив представляет, как Баки будет задерживать дыхание всякий раз перед тем, как сесть. Эти мысли подхлестывают его, и он понемногу меняет угол и силу удара, чтобы ни один дюйм этой восхитительной задницы не остался обделенным вниманием. 

Баки уже не такой молчаливый, как в начале, с каждым шлепком с его губ текут тихие жалобные стоны. Он громко и загнанно дышит, и задерживает дыхание каждый раз, когда ладонь Стива опускается на его ягодицы. Стив не считает удары, но он точно преодолевает отметку в "20", когда у Баки подламываются руки, и он валится лицом в матрас. Стив прерывается на мгновение и поглаживает раскрасневшуюся кожу, наслаждаясь пышущим в ладонь жаром. Это не проявление нежности, вовсе нет, но Баки тут же подается на прикосновение. Вряд ли осознанно. Скорее интуитивно, рефлекторно. Это даже мило, и Стив, не удержавшись, сжимает измученную ударами плоть в горсти. Баки вскрикивает от боли. 

Стив дает ему несколько секунд, потому что нет ничего слаще, чем смотреть, как Баки трогательно поджимает ягодицы в ожидании следующего шлепка. 

На этот раз Стив начинает с бедер. У Баки потрясающие ноги, сплошь – литые мускулы и кремовая кожа. Стив завороженно наблюдает, как с каждым ударом она сливается по цвету с кожей на заднице Баки. Баки больше не молчит, даже не пытается, и его короткие, сладкие вскрики отзываются пожаром у Стива в низу живота. Дергается член, но с этим можно справиться. Пока – можно. Стиву хочется залить израненную плоть естественной смазкой и спермой, а потом втирать их, пока она начнет жечь, но…

Это и в самом деле может подождать. 

Он не останавливается, пока Баки не начинает голосить на каждом ударе, а его ноги не начинают дрожать. С некоторым сожалением Стив оставляет бедра Баки в покое и снова переключается на задницу. Одной рукой он разводит его ягодицы в стороны, открывая взору розовую, крепко сжатую дырку. Она очень красивая и немного подрагивает, будто так и просит, чтобы ее заполнили. Стив хочется внутрь, черт, еще как хочется, но вместо этого он заставляет себя сосредоточиться на белоснежной, нетронутой еще коже по краям. Можно было бы попросить Баки взяться за разведенные ягодицы и подержать себя раскрытым, вот только его покорность штука ужасно непостоянная, к тому же Стив не уверен, что Баки справится с чем-то, что будет хоть на йоту сложнее того, чем он занимается сейчас, а именно – лежит, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, и жалобно скулит. 

Но ничего, у Стива большие руки, к тому же это одна из самых приятных вещей, которые ему доводилось делать. 

Он немного дразнит Баки, потому что ну невозможно же удержаться. Поглаживает самым кончиком большого пальца края дырки, слегка надавливает, будто и в самом деле собирает протолкнуть его внутрь. Баки издает долгий, требовательный звук, выгибается, толкаясь Стиву в руку. Стив позволяет ему, наслаждаясь видом, но маков цвет этой восхитительно избитой задницы все сводит и сводит его с ума, и Стив уже попросту не может остановиться. 

Первый удар попадает немного мимо цели, и ложится на дырку скорее вскользь. 

Баки воет. 

Этот звук сотрясает все его естество подобно удару молнии, и Стив замирает. Баки кричит дико и отчаянно, и дышит в перерывах так, что каждый хриплый выдох заполняет комнату влажным эхом. Баки теперь все время дрожит, беспрестанно стонет и скулит, но он так и не произнес ни слова. Стиву такой расклад не по душе.

Когда он с Баки, ему всегда всего мало и хочется еще. Однажды… Видит бог, однажды это его погубит. 

Он не оставляет без внимания ни дюйма светлой кожи вокруг дырки и не унимается, пока она не становится такой же горячей и красной, как и вся остальная задница. Под конец Баки безудержно рыдает, и за каждым судорожным всхлипом Стиву слышатся непроизнесенные слова, на которые у Баки не хватило то ли сил, то ли смелости. Он немного сбавляет обороты и несильно похлопывает внутреннюю сторону бедер Баки, но надолго его терпения не хватает. На этот раз, когда его ладонь со звонким шлепком опускается Баки на ягодицу, тот кричит так, будто из него душу вынимают. 

Еще пять ударов, крепких и хлестких, по дрожащим бедрам, и Баки шепчет наконец, хрипло и тихо:

– Мне жаль.

Стив останавливается, не убирая ладонь с разгоряченной кожи. 

– Ты что-то сказал? Я не расслышал. 

На долгое мгновение повисает тишина, и Стив разводит пальцы в стороны и с силой сжимает, больно вдавливая большой палец в плоть. В конце концов они никуда не торопятся. Стив усиливает хватку, впиваясь в кожу ногтями. 

– Мне жаль! – вскрикивает Баки, и у Стива дыхание перехватывает от отчаяния, сквозящего в каждом слоге. – Пожалуйста! Мне очень жаль, прости, прости меня, Стив, пожалуйста! 

Интересно, осознает ли Баки, что зовет его по имени, только когда его совсем уносит? Сам Стив никогда ему об этом не расскажет. Он собирает такие моменты по крупицам, а потом хранит в закоулках сознания подобно бесценным сокровищам. 

– Простить тебя за что? – мягко уточняет Стив. Это почти забавно – хотя на самом деле нет, совсем нет – как редко ему хочется проявлять милосердие по отношению к этому человеку. Он даровал быструю, безболезненную смерть многим сторонникам ГИДРЫ просто потому, что какое-то брошенное в горячке боя слово или жест задевали особые струны его души. Тем, кого он помиловал, повезло меньше. Они не вызывали в нем ничего, кроме страшной, животной ненависти. Стив не понимает, почему с Баки по-другому, почему он не может захотеть дать ему хоть что-то, кроме острой боли, грубости и долгих, изматывающих мук. Он ведь даже не ненавидит Баки. Он не смог бы ненавидеть Баки, даже если бы попытался.

А он пытался. 

– Баки, – окликает Стив, не дождавшись ответа. У него есть правило: он зовет Баки по имени только после того, как Баки позовет по имени его самого. Пару раз Стив пытался назвать его Джеймсом, но Баки ясно дал понять, что это имя ему не по нутру. Так что теперь для Стива он или агент Барнс, или Зимний Солдат, или любое из придуманных Тони прозвищ на выбор. Для всех остальных он просто Баки. Всегда просто Баки. Стиву привилегии звать его так в повседневной жизни не перепало; быть может, он отдал ее в качестве платы за то, что Баки раз за разом оказывается в его постели – обнаженный, зареванный и сломленный. А ведь Стив никогда не соглашался прямо на эту сделку. Он даже не знал, что они заключают какие-то сделки, пока не стало слишком поздно. 

Стив много об этом думал, но до сих пор не знает, как бы поступил в том спортзале, когда Баки впервые к нему подошел, если бы знал, чем все обернется. 

– Прости меня, – бездумно повторяет Баки, снова рвано и хрипло. – Я бо… я больше так не буду. Мне очень жаль. Сэр. Стив. Пожалуйста. 

Стиву нравится, когда Баки умоляет, к тому же, не случится ничего плохого, если он немного поощрит его за хорошее поведение. Стив обнимает Баки поперек талии, тянется и кладет руку на его тяжело покачивающийся между ног член. Он каменно твердый, и, когда Стив касается головки, на его пальцах остаются влажные следы смазки. 

– Лжец, – шепчет Стив, не в силах справиться с болезненной нежностью в голосе, – ни хрена тебе не жаль. 

В ответ Баки издает дрожащий, гортанный звук. 

Стив не церемонится, когда возобновляют экзекуцию, и крики Баки отражаются от стен комнаты звонким эхом. 

– Блядь, боже, блядь, больно! – скулит Баки, но не пытается отодвинуться или избежать очередного удара. – Пожалуйста, хватит, мне больно, очень больно, Стив, Стив, Стив… 

В конечном итоге все его слова сливаются в бесконечную мантру, состоящую из одного единственного слова. Стив не останавливается. Стив попросту не может остановиться, когда Баки скулит и скулит на повторе его имя, которое раз за разом отдается точно в основание его члена. 

Он бьет Баки до тех пор, пока тот не изливается на простыни, кончая, – вот так, ни разу не притронувшись к себе и с пронзительным криком, в котором Стиву снова чудится собственное имя.

Баки затыкается так резко, что внезапная тишина кажется почти пугающей, и Стив прислушивается к его дыханию. Оно сбитое, рваное. Баки весь дрожит. Стив осторожно переворачивает его на спину, проводя ладонями по ребрам и животу со всей нежностью, которую месяцами вынужден копить в себе и прятать от Баки, как нечто постыдное. 

Баки великолепен, даже когда – особенно, когда – секундно жмурится от боли, едва его задница и бедра соприкасаются с матрасом. Он не пытается перевернуться обратно или приподняться, а только лежит, как его положили, смотрит снизу вверх, и в его широко открытых глазах стоят слезы. Полный, блядь, пиздец: лицо все в красных пятнах, рот и подбородок – в крови из прокушенной губы. Стив в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее. 

Может, будь он добрее, будь он честнее, будь он кем-то, кто не съезжает с катушек последние три года, – на этом бы и закончил. Вытер бы Баки, завернул в одеяло, и укачивал на руках, и шептал всякую ласковую чушь, и ждал покорно, пока взгляд этих прекрасных глаз не станет осмысленным и ясным. 

Стиву ничего из этого не хочется. 

Стиву хочется разрушить Баки до самого основания. 

От одного взгляда на этого человека его тянет раскурочить ему грудную клетку, и забраться внутрь, и остаться там навсегда. 

Стив перегибается через Баки, чтобы взять с прикроватной тумбочки смазку. Он не может удержаться и не скользнуть долгим взглядом по красным, припухшим губам. 

Однажды он попробовал их поцеловать. Только однажды. 

Баки лежит перед ним, открытый и расслабленный, и Стив опускает руку между его разведенных бедер. Первый палец Баки принимает с тихим благодарным вздохом, хотя он совсем недавно кончил, и даже сперма на его животе не успела высохнуть. Черты лица Баки кажутся непривычно мягкими. Должно быть, ему больно лежать на спине, но он все равно безропотно позволяет растягивать себя и только иногда издает слабые жалобные звуки. 

На несколько минут Стив позволяет себе быть осторожным и нежным. Он раскрывает Баки медленно, вдумчиво, не сводя взгляда с его лица. Баки прячется почти сразу, отворачивает голову, прикрывает глаза живым предплечьем, пока пальцы его металлической руки беспомощно цепляются за простынь. Они сжимаются особенно крепко всякий раз, когда Стив касается простаты. Рот Баки приоткрыт, похожие на розовые лепестки губы беззвучно шевелятся. Его тело горячо сжимается на пальцах Стива и втягивает их в себя на каждом движении. К тому моменту, как Баки оказывается распят на четырех разом, член Стива уже пульсирует от боли. 

Баки стискивается на нем, когда Стив входит в него одним долгим движением, не удержавшись от хриплого счастливого стона, и это стоит вообще всего, всего, всего на свете. Баки отзывается гортанным всхлипом, его зубы сильнее впиваются в нижнюю губу. Стиву хочется накрыть ее своими, провести языком, успокаивая боль. Вместо этого он наклоняется близко-близко к Баки и прижимается ртом к выемке над ключицей, где рваными толчками бьется пульс. Запах и вкус кружат голову, и Стив оставляет на персиковой коже несколько засосов, отстраняется и удовлетворенно смотрит, как они наливаются цветом. Баки снова сжимается на члене, его дыхание сбивается, и Стив толкается глубже, входя до конца. 

Какое-то мгновение они только и делают, что дышат, недвижимые и потерянные. Этот момент единения прекрасен и столь же эфемерен, сколь и драгоценен. 

В конце концов Баки издает громкий, требовательный звук и кладет металлическую ладонь Стиву на бедро. Стив понимает намек и начинает двигаться. 

Он берет Баки короткими глубокими толчками, вертит бедрами и никогда не вытаскивает член больше, чем наполовину. Это сводит его с ума: горячая тугая хватка на члене и мягкие сладкие звуки, которые, кажется, Баки не может не издавать. Долго Стив точно не продержится. Не после того, как он видел, как Баки скулил от боли на каждом хлестком ударе, измученный, раздробленный на части и весь – Стива. 

Ч-черт. 

Стив изо всех сил старается продлить мгновения их близости и беспорядочно вылизывает и кусает шею Баки, продолжая его размеренно трахать. 

Удовольствие поднимается в нем волной. Нарастает понемногу, набирает мощь, а потом обрушивается сверху, сметая все на своем пути. Стив хрипит, в последний момент проглатывая имя Баки, и продолжает толкаться, все сильнее и сильнее с каждым новым витком накрывающей его неги. Глубже. Он возьмет Баки еще глубже и однажды найдет место, в котором их тела срастутся в одно неделимое целое. 

Сознание проясняется слишком быстро и очень некстати, Стив почти отстраняется, но, вытащив на пару дюймов, понимает, что у него по-прежнему стоит. 

Даже спустя семьдесят лет сыворотка преподносит ему все новые и новые сюрпризы. Конкретно за этот Стив бесконечно благодарен. 

Еще как благодарен, потому что сейчас Баки лежит под ним вялый и разъебанный. Наверное, волной оргазма Стива накрыло и его тоже, он кажется совсем разомлевшим и даже не пытается спихнуть Стива, откатиться самому или как-то еще показать, что на этом все и пора разбегаться. То, насколько тактично Баки готов указать Стиву на то, что "свидание" окончено, меняется день ото дня то в одну, то в другую сторону, и если и есть в этом какая-то закономерность, Стив не смог ее разгадать. Если честно, ему давно уже все равно. Он привык брать все, что дают. Чем больше, тем лучше. 

Так что он остается на месте, влажно дышит Баки в плечо и не двигается, пока горячая пульсация вокруг его члена не заставляет его снова начать толкаться. Стив даже не уверен, что контролирует собственные бедра. Они теперь сами по себе. 

Баки издает высокий, почти испуганный звук, и обе его руки взмывают вверх и вцепляются Стиву в плечи. Стив приподнимается, чтобы заглянуть Баки в лицо, и издает почти такой же испуганный звук в ответ. Рот Баки приоткрыт, глаза широко распахнуты, и голубой радужки почти не видно за расширившимися зрачками. В этих глазах Стив читает, что Баки нужно, очень нужно… Чтобы Стив остановился? Чтобы Стив никогда не останавливался? 

Стив не знает. Он не останавливается. 

Ему снова хочется быть нежным, он пытается, честно, но Баки теперь такой податливый, а еще сжимается на Стиве так, будто одновременно пытается вытолкнуть его и втянуть в себя еще глубже, и – все, у Стива окончательно сносит крышу. 

Он подхватывает Баки под задницу, вминая пальцы в разгоряченную, покрытую синяками кожу, и вздергивает под нужным углом. Баки вскрикивает, слабо и покорно, и это не должно так действовать на Стива, но оно – действует. 

Следующий толчок заставляет Баки закричать всерьез, и этот звук так нравится Стиву, что он толкается еще и еще, грубо, сильно и глубоко, так чертовски глубоко, что кровь испаряется из вен и вместо нее его сердце начинает качать живой жидкий огонь. Баки выглядит так, будто тоже горит изнутри, он мечется по простыням и орет, когда Стив врезается в него на каждом движении. Глаза у Баки темные, мутные и закатываются, стоит только задеть простату. Он стонет и всхлипывает, царапая грудь Стива но не пытаясь его оттолкнуть. И живые, и металлические пальцы оставляют на коже Стива беспорядочные красные полосы. 

Стив закрывает глаза, потому что, если он и дальше будет смотреть на такого Баки, он окончательно потеряет контроль. 

Он растворяется в жаре принимающего его тела, толкается снова и снова, из Баки понемногу вытекает его сперма, и очень скоро звуки, с которым встречаются, врезаются друг в друга их тела, эти грязные, громкие, хлюпающие звуки заполняют всю комнату. Они текут Стиву в уши музыкой удивительной красоты, но даже они не могут сравнится с загнанными стонами, что, не в силах сдержаться, снова и снова издает Баки. Баки никогда не может их контролировать. Баки создан был для того, чтобы скулить у Стива на члене. 

Стив распахивает глаза, потому что знает, что не выдержит больше ни секунды, не увидев Баки, и загнанно рычит от того, насколько прекрасное зрелище ему открывается: Баки лежит под ним, лицо отвернуто, темные волосы разбросаны по коже, но не скрывают лихорадочного румянца на щеках. Губы приоткрыты, и с них бесконечным потоком льются самые удивительные звуки на свете. Стив узнает эти звуки и опускает взгляд ниже. У Баки снова стоит, и кончик члена уже влажный от смазки. Стиву не хочется выпускать из ладоней задницу Баки, но и противиться искушению он долго не может. Он легко удержит Баки на весу и одной рукой. 

Стив не знает, в том ли дело, что он берет в ладонь член Баки, или же в том, как меняется угол проникновения, но Баки вдруг начинает сладко, протяжно мяукать, и это горячее всего, что когда-либо слышал Стив. 

Он сходит с ума. Он хочет сманить с губ Баки больше этих восхитительно сладких звуков. Он наращивает темп и одновременно с этим дрочит Баки резкими рваными движениями. Это срабатывает, с каждой секундой Баки звучит все громче и отчаянней. Стиву кажется, он слышит за стонами отзвуки непроизнесенных слов, но они теряются в горячем мареве между их телами. 

Баки кончает первым. Он изливается себе на живот и на руку Стива с криком, и Стив трахает его еще глубже, чем прежде. Он наклоняется, пока их покрытые спермой, липкие от пота тела не соединяются в одно целое, не переставая при этом двигаться. Его бедра толкаются вперед и вверх с такой силой и скоростью, что с губ Баки то и дело срываются болезненные вздохи. 

Стив кончает, едва успев поймать имя Баки на самом кончике языка. Его пальцы все еще впиваются в его ягодицы. 

Стив безвольно валится сверху, прямо на Баки, не в силах больше удерживать себя в выбранном положении. Теперь они представляют из себя один сплошной пиздец, и больше всего на свете Стиву хочется еще плотнее вжаться в Баки, чтобы запах их тел смешался и стал – неразделим. Стиву хочется носить этот их общий запах на коже до конца отведенных дней. 

Он крутит эту фантазию так и эдак, пока Баки под ним не издает слабый звук и не становится вдруг неестественно неподвижен. Поразительно, как быстро податливая послеоргазменная слабость покидает его тело, уступая место колкому, угловатому дискомфорту. 

Стив приподнимается на руках, уже зная, что увидит. Баки снова отвернулся, но на этот раз его лицо не скрыто волосами. Только несколько прядей прилипло к щеке, и Стиву почти больно от осознания, насколько этот мальчишка бывает красив. 

Стив хочет остаться в нем, с ним навсегда, хочет… Он много чего хочет. 

Он вытаскивает из Баки свой член. Требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не наклониться и не слизать с губ Баки тихий стон, который он издает, когда из него начинает течь. Вместо этого Стив скатывается с Баки и садится на постели, спустив ноги на пол. Он дает себе несколько секунд, чтобы убедиться, что тело снова его слушается, и поднимается. Вообще-то это его спальня, и бывают моменты, когда Стив думает, что в качестве разнообразия свалить мог бы и Баки, но они, эти моменты, быстро проходят. Стив вряд ли простит себе, если предложит Баки что-то подобное вслух.

Ему почему-то кажется, что после такого Баки не вернется. 

Стив сбегает в гостевую спальню и на всякий случай запирает за собой дверь, хотя знает, что Баки за ним не пойдет. Через несколько минут он встанет с кровати, наденет вещи Стива и уйдет. Он не скажет ни слова. Он не станет искать Стива. Он не оставит записки.

Он не вернет одежду. 

А Стив будет сидеть, запершись в другой комнате и притворяться, что не прислушивается к каждому звуку за дверью. И совершенно точно он не будет представлять, как Баки морщится, натягивая штаны и делая первые шаги – осторожные, неустойчивые, отдающиеся болью во всем теле. 

Стив ненавидит, что у них есть своего рода ритуал для таких вот случаев, но ненавидит из своих, эгоистичных соображений. Он не пытается убедить себя, что это последний раз. Он давно перестал себе врать.

Надеяться он тоже давно перестал. 

Баки не делает Стива лучше. По правде говоря, Стив давно уже не тот звезднополосатый мальчишка со щитом. У Стива по венам вместо крови течет их больная, страшная связь, но…

Такие уж они есть. Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс, дамы и господа.

Будем знакомы.


End file.
